Ode to Joy
by Tora Aykanami
Summary: SG-1 comes to a lush tropical planet that is more than meets the eye...Rated PG-13 for probable violence, possible sexual references, and definite language.
1. The First Contact

Disclaimer:All that is from the show, obviously, isn't mine. If it was, I'd be much happier, have a tutor, and not be worrying about failing french *nodnod*  
  
Author's Note:Howdy all my devoted fans! Not that I have many...Ah well. Here's a new type of story from yours truly, based on one of my fave TV shows. I'd like to thank Neuropsych, who did my beta reading, and whose stories rock. That seems to be all for now, so, later dudes!  
Tora Aykanami  
  
Ode to Joy  
  
A pair of deep brown eyes watched as the Great Ring came suddenly to life. The figure attached to these eyes started, blinking and leaning forward. The figure was hidden in the lush vegetation surrounding the Ring, and thus from the group of four that came through. These brown eyes studied them carefully. One was male, graying hair, commanding manner, had a weapon held ready in his hands and a cover on his head, as well as black disks on his eyes. Another was female, short yellowish hair and an open face as she regarded the terrain with wonder. There was another male, brown haired, a bit shorter than the other, and he also had the discs covering his eyes, but his were clear. The fourth figure was tall and held himself upright. The eyes noted his staff-weapon and regarded him more closely. Jaffa, the being's mind hissed, and the eyes pulled back, barely making the flora brush.  
  
~*~  
  
Doctor Daniel Jackson came through the Stargate with the rest of the team, from the Gate Room to this lushly forested planet. It was a bit of a change. The plants even surrounded the DHD, some vines having curled up around the base of it. Granted he had known this was a tropical planet, but he hadn't been prepared for this many trees. "Gee, more trees," he heard Jack comment sarcastically.  
  
"You aren't still sore about-"  
  
"No. I'm not. Drop it will you?" he cut Sam off. Yup, Daniel thought, still sore about the last mission. Sam only grinned knowingly.  
  
Teal'c stood stiffly as he observed the area. "It would seem that we are being observed," he stated, indicating the bushes which had rustled lightly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Daniel asked. "It was probably just the wind."  
  
"There was no wind Daniel Jackson," the Jaffa replied evenly.  
  
They stood around for a moment, as if reluctant to speak when Jack finally said, "Well then, I guess we should check it out," taking long strides over to the bush in question.  
  
"Be careful Sir," Sam called after him as she moved to follow.  
  
They poked past the bushes with their guns, making sure it was safe before they crossed over. Teal'c kneeled to observe the prints left in the moist soil. "There was indeed someone here. A Tauri by the look of these prints, and walking on the balls of their feet." He said the last with the raise of a brow.  
  
"Well that's interesting. Is he dangerous? Where did he go?" Jack asked in a slightly sarcastic voice.  
  
"I do not know if it is dangerous O'Neill, but it went in that direction. And it is not a male, but a female. The foot is slimmer than a male foot would be." He indicated to their left with his staff weapon.  
  
"Well, it could be a slim guy."  
  
"Unlikly O'Neill."  
  
"Alright then, let's spread out and see if we can find this person, or any other for that matter. Stay close though." Jack moved slightly to the right of where Teal'c had indicated, following his own orders. Sam moved to his right, Teal'c farther to the left, and Daniel closest to the middle.  
  
Daniel heard the other team members making their way steadily through the dense brush, but could not see them. The had only been walking about ten minutes when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, causing him to turn. All he caught was a flash of dark brown hair. "Hey!" he called out, instinctively running in that direction.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack called out, as he and the rest of the group moved to follow Daniel. "What are you doing? Get back here!"  
  
Daniel wasn't paying attention, focusing on following the fleeing entity before him. It seemed feline...No, it was definitely human. He only caught fleeting glimpses of it as it ran before him, so close yet so out of reach. His progress was relatively smooth as he seemed to be on a slightly cleared path of some sort. The shouts of his teammates grew faint as they were hampered by the dense vegetation.  
  
He soon lost all sight of the fleeing being. He also became painfully aware he'd lost Sam, Jack, and Teal'c as well. Flinching slightly, he continued at a walk, calling 'hello's, and 'I won't hurt you's into the empty forest. He ran forward as he heard a cracking branch, then tripping over a log. Looking up, his eyes widened as he came face to face with that which he had been pursuing.  
  
~*~  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill cursed under his breath. There was no sign of Daniel anywhere. "Well this is pleasant," he said irately as he pushed a thick vine out of his way, batting at it as it came back down to brush his face.  
  
"Sir, I think there's some sort of trail here," Sam said, indicating a clearer strip.  
  
"That looks just like the rest of the forest."  
  
"I believe she is correct O'Neill."  
  
"No she isn't."  
  
"Yes Sir, look. The undergrowth has been cleared a bit, and the ground leveled. And look, there aren't any vines hanging here."  
  
"And there are two sets of prints. It would seem Daniel Jackson and the one we pursue would have come this way."  
  
"And you can always trust Daniel to find the easiest way through," Jack muttered, following the other two as they continued walking, this time on the path. The path they followed was little more than a deer trail, but still, the going was smoother than if they had continued on in the regular forest. They soon came to a fork in the path.  
  
"So, which way now?" Jack said, tapping his gun impatiently.  
  
"The trail of footprints ends here O'Neill," Teal'c pointed out.  
  
"So, which way do we go?"  
  
"Well Sir, I guess that's up to you."  
  
"Fine. Let's see, if I was running away from a harmless group of humans, which way would I go..." he looked with mock indecision at the two paths. "This way," he said, walking straight ahead.  
  
"Are you sure Sir? I mean-"  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
~*~  
  
As it turns out, had they taken the left fork, they would have happened upon Daniel and his new...acquaintance.  
  
"Um...Hello," he said uncertainly, looking up. He now understood why he had thought it a feline momentarily. It had the ears and tail of a tiger striped cat, and the tail was lashing wildly from side to side. The ears were pricked forward, and twitching at sounds he couldn't hear. The being seemed almost completely human aside from these traits, and definitely female. Her face was thin and pixie-like, but not gaunt. It had a vaguely feline look to it, her eyes almond-shaped and turned up slightly. They were a dark brownish-gold, honey colored. Her hair dark brown hair was cut evenly at her hips, and unevenly cut bangs fell into her eyes. Her hair was tied back at about mid-back with a thin leather strip. She wore a halter-top that seemed to have been made of a hide of some sort, and a skirt of the same material that came to about mid-thigh. The short cut of both showed of her toned, tanned physique, muscles glinting slightly in the dulled sunlight. She sat in a protective crouch, looking down at Daniel, still lying on his stomach, with a feral _expression. She scowled at him lightly as she shifted half a step back.  
  
"No, wait, I won't hurt you," he said in a soft voice, pushing himself up. She let out a low growl at him as she brought herself lower to the ground in a ready position and pulled back further.  
  
"Okay, okay, I won't do that again," he said, lightly placing himself back on the ground. He crossed his arms under his chin as he watched her shift distrustfully. "Do you have a name?" he asked, trying to make conversation with the girl. He figured she looked to be about early twenties. Well, he also knew looks could be deceiving. She regarded him with a curious, though still feral look at his request, but it shifted back to a scowl. "Okay...A language? Can you speak?" Her brows drew together and she tried to glare at him at the same time. "I guess not..." He continued asking pointless questions, causing her to either just stare or scowl at him. Finally giving up, his head thudded in the dirt. The being watched with apparent curiosity. She had sat down with her legs cross a bit ago, though still hadn't let him up. He let out a sigh as he propped his elbows up, taking off his glasses to clean them. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the girl let out a tentative hum.  
  
He looked back at her quickly, putting his glasses back on and crawling forward on his elbows. "Is that how you communicate? Music? Like birds?" His sudden movement startled her into backing away. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot about your bubble." He must not have startled her too badly, because she let out another hum. This note was clearer than the first, but the same tone. He mimicked her, and her face brightened. She hummed the same note twice, and he mimicked her again. She then hummed a short tune, pausing to look at him expectantly. His jaw dropped. "That was 'Ode to Joy,'" he said in shock, and she was still watching him when Jack, Sam and Teal'c burst through the vegetation behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Major Samantha Carter had been following Jack as Teal'c followed behind her when she heard the murmur of voices. She stopped, listening, and Teal'c stopped behind her. Becoming aware that the only footsteps he heard were his own, Jack eventually stopped too. "Well?" he said.  
  
"Sir, do you hear that?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
He paused to listen. "No."  
  
"It's voices. Off to the side," she informed him, pointing further to the left. The path had been curling around, so she had figured that it might connect with the other path beside it. It seemed she was right.  
  
"So?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, we're looking for people..."  
  
"It sounds like Daniel Jackson is speaking to someone," Teal'c added, having also cocked his head to listen.  
  
"Probably bartering for his release. We better go get him out of whatever trouble he's gotten himself into this time."  
  
Jack started off slowly through the brush, holding his gun at the ready. With a sigh Sam followed, holding her own gun, and Teal'c brought up the rear with his staff weapon. Jack motioned for them to stop as he peered through the bushes. Sam looked over his shoulder to see Daniel laying on the ground before a seated...cat-person...and he was staring at her with wide eyes and gaping mouth. Jack, deciding his friend must be in trouble, emerged from the bushes, gun bared.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to be caught by the bad guys?" He admonished the prone Daniel.  
  
"But Jack, she's not-"Daniel had sat up as the others entered, but was cut off by the native girl jumping back to her crouch in surprise. She backed away, growling at the newcomers, bumping into Daniel in the process. She then jumped away from him, turning to growl once more at the others. She saw Teal's emerge from behind Sam, and her eyes narrowed. "Jaffa," she hissed.  
  
"Jaffa? You can talk?" Daniel asked turning to the girl, who ignored him.  
  
Sam looked from the girl to Daniel, and Jack asked, "Daniel, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, just don't shoot! Put your guns down, it makes her nervous."  
  
"That would be the point," said Jack, keeping his gun trained on the girl.  
  
"She hasn't made a move to hurt anyone yet, just growling and such, but look: she gets nervous easily. She had been calm before you guys startled her."  
  
"I bet that's why you were laying down before her."  
  
"I'm sure it was just so that she was sure I wouldn't hurt her."  
  
"Oh yes, you look so threatening."  
  
Daniel gave Jack a look, which Jack transferred to Sam when she lowered her gun. He grudgingly lowered his, but it took a few more moments for Teal'c to follow suit.  
  
"It's the most amazing thing!" Daniel bubbled, causing the girl to jump and look at him. "She was humming 'Ode to Joy'!"  
  
Sam blinked. "'Ode to Joy'? As in Beethoven?"  
  
Daniel nodded excitedly. "Yes. Go on, show them," he said, gesturing to the girl. She blinked, cocking her head to the side. "Oh, that's right. I forgot you couldn't understand my...our language."  
  
The girl blinked at him. "I understand you perfectly well," she replied in a mellow, melodious voice with a slight English accent. "I just don't understand why you want me to hum the song again. Do you like it?"  
  
Ch.2 The Introduction A cool spring breeze gently brushed the trees, sending cherry blossom petals through the air in a gentle stream, taking their sweet scent farther than the call of a lonesome heart could call on a dark night. But now was not a dark night. It was a bright day, fading swiftly to sunset. Outside of a humble temple were six freshly dug graves, each with a small bouquet of flowers adorning the turned soil. Inside a preistess sat in front of a shrine, silently calling prayers to the heavens. Her straight ebony hair fell a bit past her waist, and was tied with a strip of white cloth in a low ponytail. Her traditional outfit donned a white shirt and red bottoms, her sandals were by the door, which was open to welcome the sweet breeze. Her bangs swept into her eyes, now closed but normally revealed to be a deep, penetrating brown. Her gentle face held wisdom one her age should not know, age appearing to be from late teens to early twenties. She was pretty, but tried to mask it with feirce piety. Leaning on the wall to her left was a long Kwan-Dao. It's stout wooden handle bore designs of war, pictures of sweet victory and bitter defeat. The blade had prayers for victory etched into it in Chinese. A long red sash hung low, tied just below the blade. Outlined in gold thread was a dragon, flying over clouds. The blade was now clean, but had recently been blooded. The girl thought not of this, thinking only pure thoughts as she prayed. 


	2. The Introduction

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Stargate. Not O'Neill, Teal'c Sam or Daniel. Not even ...Hammond! *collapses on the floor and sobs* *perks* But wait, I do own the planet-thingie they're on currently, and all the people on it! I own all those people! *evil grin* Oh the power...  
  
Author's Note: I get on my computer this morning and go to check my e-mail. Guess what I found? A review! What else could possibly make me so happy and finally glue my butt to the chair to write my next chapter? Only the knowing that someone acctually reads the drivel I type in my spare time. Thanks devoted fan! Oh, and ignore the [i] [/i] around the first 'Jaffa" in the last chapter. I was trying to figure out how to get italics, and found that I can't replace my chapter with out completely deleting the story, which I'm too lazy for at the moment. Till next chapter, later dudes! ~~~Tora Aykanami  
  
Ch.2 The Introduction  
  
Our favorite mystery gal stood now, seeming oblivious to Daniel staring at her, and the rest of the team staring at Daniel. "Oy though, crouching like that certainly gave me a crick in the back." She raised her arms above her head, not noting as the SG team re-trained their weapons on her. She placed her hands beneath her hair at the base of her neck, rolling it luxeriously. "Ah, yes, much better." She trained glittering eyes on the new arrivals. "May I inquire as to your names?" she asked lightly, masaging her left upper arm with her other hand.  
  
O'Neill paused for a moment, debating. "Colonel Jack O'Neill," he said reluctantly, waving a hand for the others to introduce themselves.  
  
"Major Samantha Carter. You can call me Sam though."  
  
"Uh...Doctor Daniel Jackson." She noted with a slight smile that he still seemed a bit off balanced about her speech.  
  
"And the big quiet guy is Teal'c," Jack finished, gesturing to the Jaffa, who dipped his head lightly.  
  
She arrowed her gaze to him. "A Jaffa. I was unaware that humans had taken to the Goa'uld as allies. Last we were informed they had only knowledge of their own Stargate, but not of such menace as they," she said in a cold manner, eyes flaring slightly.  
  
"No, no," Daniel said, stealing her attention. "Teal'c is with a rebel group, fighting against the Goa'uld. He's on our side. Um...What did you mean about 'last you knew'?"  
  
She waved her hand dismissivly. "Goa'uld matters are none of our concern anyway. As long as they are not in our space we are quite happy. As for your question, you will have to meet with Dame Skarsken. I do not know how much is allowed to be revealled." She dipped her head to them and turned to follow the path.  
  
"Wait!" called Sam, causing the girl to turn. "We don't know your name."  
  
"Yeah, it's only fair that if we reveal ours your tell us yours," Jack added.  
  
The girl blinked. "Oh, how rude of me! It was before my time that the last ones travelled through the Ring, so my manners seem to have left me in my surprise. I am called Tylara," she said, bowing to them deeply, giving the guys a rather nice veiw down her top. Jack sent a raised brow to Daniel, who shrugged, and Tylara straightened. "Now if you do not mind, please follow me."  
  
~*~  
  
Daniel sighed a bit in defeat. He and Sam had been querying the girl the entire trot through the forest, but all their questions were met with silence. She refused to tell them anything. The only way they could tell she was listening was by the sight of one of her cat-like ears lying back, picked to the speech behind her. She did indeed walk on the balls of her feet like a cat, and with the fluid grace of one too. Forest sounds, crashes in the distance that made the team jump were routine to her as she continued with out pause. She kept a good pace, but it was slow enough for the others to follow comfortably without getting winded. Daniel almost crashed into her when she stopped suddenly, but the others seemed to have been paying more attention.  
  
"This," she told them, "is the primary village of Felaria."  
  
He looked up. It acctually looked rather similar to the villages on Chulak, round huts filling the relativly large glade. There was a lake off to one side, where several other cat-people were fishing. One glided out of the water, holding a large fish like none he had ever seen in it's mouth.  
  
"The fishing good?" Jack asked, perking up.  
  
"Quite good Colonel O'Neill," Tylara replied with a nod. "I will take you straight to the Dame, unless you would like to freshen up first?" she asked.  
  
"No, no, we're good," Jack said, waving her on.  
  
With an accomidating nod, she led them to a building, fair larger than the others near the center of the village.  
  
"Enter quietly and keep hands away from your weapons," she cautioned. "The Dame does not take well to threats." She gestured to a few piked skulls beside the hut before slipping through the door.  
  
Author's Foot Note: Yah, me again. I go to mess with my story here, and I find another review! Todays hot cookin'! Anyway, for you two people acctually reading, I have a trivia quiz. Not a contest, so no freezing my account admin-peeps. Just trivia. If anyone knows where the whole 'Ode to Joy' scene came from, drop me a line in a review. S'all for now, later dudes! 


	3. The Disarming

Author's Note: Greetings once again! Not much for me to say at this point. Just that all shall be revealed in time. And that you may learn quite a bit about the Felarians, and Tylara…Or not. Whatever.

Disclaimer: I own not the Stargate, merely my entire planet and the peeps on it. Hey! snaps at hansome guy with leopardian features Water please!

Ch.3 The Disarming

The team followed her in closely, hands dutifully away from their weapons. They looked about the chamber they had entered carefully. The walls were covered with brightly colored tapestries, though the pictures were indiscernible to the point. There were several veils that hung from different points at the ceiling, making screens that came to different heights from the floor. What commanded all their attention however was the being lying a few lengths before them. Tylara dipped her head in light respect crossing her right arm to her left shoulder. The whole team thought simultaneously, that must be her. Daniel stepped forward a half pace about to speak when their guide cut him off sharply with the wave of an arm, nearly hitting him in the nose.

"Mee-rin s'ver, mes chaffin tret qual lu Stargate. Soi a lestral torrin de vu Dame Skarsken," she said, eyes coming up to meet the other lounging on the ground. Well, sort of on the ground. She was stretched luxuriously on a fluffy pillow, legs crossed in a dignified position, managing to look both very comfortable and commanding at the same time. She wore a top similar to Tylara's, only hers was made of a gauzy pink fabric. Not opaque, but it had veiled sleeves that trailed after her firm arms. Her skirt was longer, coming to mid-calf, made of the same material and a wrap-around, tied firmly at her hips. She had a fluffy Persian's tail and ears, the tail coming over her hips to twitch slightly every now and then. Her ears perked up at the sound of the girl's voice, and she opened her eyes to reveal slitted pupils. Not like Tylara's, which were round, and this woman had one a vibrant green and the other a pale blue. Her hair was white with age and piled on top of her head. Hey, she may be old, but she still looked good.

She regarded Tylara, her eyes widening slightly. "Seron forleon torrin ah seron Metari-Ka? Seron fetla seron Soilar primara, soi kash?" the other woman spoke in a low tone, eyes trained on Tylara, never moving to gaze at the others.

"Daniel?" Jack asked softly, noting the women too distracted to notice him.

"Don't look at me. The only word I recognized was 'Stargate'."

They were quiet as Tylara spoke again. "Sen ra ne portent srel. Torrin mettin parsce de Lelle. Soi ferel ic portent."

The Persian regarded her harshly, moving to stand. She lifted herself gracefully, moving so smoothly it seemed she floated more than walked. She took a basket from the far wall, coming to stand before the group. She brandished the basket before her, still seeming to be irritated.

Jack looked in. "There's nothing in it," he told the Persian, who ignored him.

"That is the point Colonel. We would not willingly put the Dame in danger. You must leave your weapons with Lara."

"But I thought she-"began Daniel, who silenced when he felt Sam's boot heel dig into his foot.

"I would appreciate if you disarmed now, and not force me to disarm you. The sooner the better. The Dame is a very busy feline."

Teal'c and Jack looked at each other, both thinking it unlikely that she could force them to do anything. Meanwhile, Sam was starting to put her gun in the basket. "Carter," Jack said, giving her pause.

"Sir?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sam with drew her gun guiltily. "I'm merely complying Sir…"

"You're going to willingly give up all your weapons on what could possibly be a hostile planet?"

"Well, she never said all…"

The Persian looked to Tylara in confusion, but she shook her head. "S'mal lestral corrin mo de," she said, then turning to the team.

"What the hell did you say?" Jack asked.

"That is not important."

She opened her mouth to continue, but Jack cut her off. "Yes it is. Our team linguistical expert has no idea what sort of language it is and I-"

"That is not important now Colonel," she reiterated with a growl. "What is now important is that you disarm yourselves so that we know you have no ill intent towards our leader. And yes, I do mean all of them."

Jack shot Sam a look, and she shrugged. "Well Sir, we bear no ill intent on their leader."

His glare deepened as he held stubbornly onto his gun. "Can't I keep one?"

"No."

"What if we're ambushed?"

"No harm shall befall you or any other member of your team unless you move to do one of our kind harm."

Jack thought about this. He thought about it hard. Taking away his gun was like taking away part of his soul. His brow and glare deepened in thought as the rest of those present watched him in expectation. Very grudgingly, he put the gun in the basket. "Fine. But no Christmas cards for you."

Author's Note: eyes widen Oh my gosh! Jack's actually giving up his gun! What other terribly out of character things will happen in the future? Only time shall tell…or possibly the next chapter. Till then, later dudes!

Editor's Note: Yes, it's still me. Just thought I'd clear something up The exchange between Tylara and Lara goes as follows:

"Greetings m'lady, these travellers came through the Stargate. I am taking them to see Dame Skarsken."

"You encountered them on your Bonding-Run? You found your (word untranslatable…) first, I trust?"

"That is not important to the point. They must speak to her. I feel it urgent."

And a bit later Tylara said "I'll take care of it."

Yes, I made this up all by myself. And a few words are repeated because they are multi purpose words, i.e. soi is anything refering to self, my, mine, I, ect. portent is important or urgent. Seron refers to you, your, ect. Yah. Any other questions, just ask.

Author's Note: Just thought I should apologize for taking so long…I was out of town most of the summer, and school has been hectic what with the plays and such…Now I'm back though!!


End file.
